La luz de aquel farol...
by Arche
Summary: T-T otra historia triste... me salió así. Es lo que ocurre bajo la luz de un farol en unos memoentos tensos entre TK y Kari... Davis trata de obtener su oportunidad... pero finalmente, elige irse hacia el horizonte oscuro...buaaa DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! ^-^


Brrr... –tembló Kari- Hace mucho frío y el aún no vuelve. Ja... –bajando la cabeza- Que ingenua soy, no volverá... que estúpida soy... como no me di cuanta antes.  
  
Flashback  
  
Es de noche y el frío cala en los huesos. Aún así hay una pareja de jóvenes sentada en una banca en la calle frente al mar.  
  
Kari: -abrazándose a si misma- La noche está hermosa Davis...  
  
Davis: Creo que fue una buena idea traerte aquí... lamento que haga tanto frío.  
  
Kari: -sonriéndole- No te preocupes... –apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Davis y cerrando los ojos- Las olas...las olas del mar se escuchan tan bellas... y cercanas a la vez...  
  
Al instante las mejillas de Davis se encendieron, pero luego miró el apacible rostro de Kari y no pudo hacer mas que sonreír.  
  
Davis: -cerrando los ojos- Tienes razón... y además el hecho de que estés aquí lo vuelve todo mas perfecto...Kari...  
  
Kari lo miró sorprendida...  
  
Davis: Es cierto... –le acarició la mejilla-  
  
Kari: -alejó la cara- No.. Davis por favor... –desviando la mirada-  
  
Davis: Pero... Kari... no tiene nada de malo..además TK..  
  
Kari: -mirándolo con lágrimas- El y yo sólo nos dimos un tiempo.... por favor entiéndeme..  
  
Davis: -molesto- Eso es lo que intento Kari.. trato de entenderte... pero.. –tomándole la mejilla en tono afable- ¿Por qué no me quieres entender tú a mi?  
  
Kari: N.. no.. no puedo... aún lo quiero.. tu sabes eso...  
  
Davis: -levantándose- maldición... si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto te quiero!!.. pero ni eso me concedes!!!....  
  
Kari: -llorando- Por favor..compréndelo....  
  
Davis: Por Dios Kari!!!.. el tipo te dejó por otra!!!..eso no puede ser amor!!!!  
  
Kari:-llorando y tapándose la boca- Por favor... no sigas....  
  
Davis: -sentándose- Debes olvidarlo... –tomándole la barbilla- Y yo puedo ayudarte....  
  
Kari: -bajando la vista- Me gustaría Davis.. pero...  
  
Davis: levantándose molesto- PERO TK!!! TK ACÁ TK ALLÁ!!!! POR FAVOR KARI..EL TIPO NO TE MERECE!!!...  
  
Kari: Yo lo....  
  
Davis: AH!!!!!!!!!! –enojado- OLVÍDALO  
  
En ese instante Davis dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar dónde estaba Kari dejándola sola en la banca... nada mas que acompañada por el bramar de las olas del mar.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Kari: -con el rostro entre sus manos y llorando- TK... –mirando la luna- Davis tiene razón... debo olvidarte... estos últimos días ni me has llamado.. –irónica- JAJA... y además... Davis es un buen chico...-volviendo a llorar- y se.. se que me quiere y con el tiempo.. yo también aprenderé a quererlo.... por lo menos se que nunca me dejará...  
  
La luz anaranjada del farol se prendió iluminando el rostro triste de Kari.. quién sin inmutarse miró directamente la luz y cerró sus ojos para dejar caer sus lágrimas.  
  
En la orilla de la playa un chico camina pensativo, sus cabellos se mecen con el frío viento nocturno.  
  
Estaba ahí para reflexionar, últimamente su relación no iba del todo bien... y esto era principalmente causa suya. El chico era Takeru Takaishi.  
  
TK: -mirando la arena- Todo ha sido mi culpa... y no se ahora como decirle lo que siento. Que lamento mucho lo que ocurrió y que sólo quiero estar con ella y nadie mas.... Y que soy un imbécil que no la merece por haber derrochado un amor así y haberlo tirado por la cañería.... y que no puedo vivir sin ella... que necesito su amor incondicional..  
  
TK vio la luz anaranjada y brillante del farol y se dirigió hacia él... ni siquiera el sabía porqué lo hacía. Tal vez era la luz que lo guiaría camino a casa... le mostraría la carretera..o que simplemente.. le iluminaría los pensamientos y le aclararía las ideas...  
  
Daisuke había corrido derramando lágrimas por toda la costanera. En un momento frenó en seco y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas.  
  
Davis: -llorando- Porqué Kari.. porque no me das una oportunidad?.... no sabes lo feliz que me harías, sería el ser mas feliz del planeta. Pero no –frunciendo el ceño- está el ¿no es cierto?.. él..quién te engaño, te utilizó y luego te desechó... no puedo perdonarlo!!!.. pero sin embargo... ¿tu si?  
  
Al decir estas palabras Davis paró de llorar y se quedó pensativo.  
  
Davis: No puede ser... ¿tanto lo amas?... acaso ¿lo amas tanto como yo a ti?.. y por esa razón le perdonas esa falta.  
  
Davis volteó y miro todo el trayecto recorrido... nada era divisable, solo el fulgor de la luz anaranjada que había dejado atrás cuándo aún estaba apagada.  
  
Davis: Ella.. ella está allá... congelándose. No se puede haber ido... –comenzando a correr- no al menos hasta que le pida un disculpa – bajando la cabeza- y le pida mi oportunidad.  
  
Kari se abrazó así misma y vio el horizonte hacia dónde se había alejado Dai. No había nada y se resignó.  
  
Davis corrió a toda velocidad a través del viento buscando la luz... su luz... mas brillante que la de mil faroles. Buscando su horizonte.  
  
Davis: Ahí está ella..... y... no.. estás llorando ..... –bajando la cabeza- y por mi culpa, no soy mejor que el estúpido de TK.  
  
Kari: -levantándose- Es cierto... no volverá... me hubiese... me hubiese gustado darle esa oportunidad....  
  
Por fin TK logró llegar al fulgor cálido del alumbrado y vio una silueta irreconocible de espalda.. hasta que la chica se dio vuelta para seguir su camino.  
  
Davis iba a dar un paso para continuar pero observó la nueva silueta que se presentó... y frenó mirando melancólico.  
  
TK: Kari????  
  
Kari: -levantando la vista vidriosa- T..TK.....  
  
Kari comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia él pero pasó de largo. Pasó por su lado y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla.  
  
TK: (mientras ella pasaba) –cabeza gacha y le agarra el brazo- Por favor... espera..  
  
Kari: -sin voltearse- Para que... ¿para martirizarme?.. para decirme que ya me olvidaste  
  
TK: ....-levantó la cabeza y con los ojos con lágrimas- Jamás....  
  
Kari volteó y vio al chico llorando y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le brotaran.  
  
TK: -llorando- Por favor Kari... lo lamento.... fue una estupidez. No se porque lo hice......  
  
Kari: TK....  
  
TK:-tapándole la boca con el dedo- Shh... no digas nada... es mi turno... de demostrarte que merezco tu perdón y que soy un imbécil que no te merece... pero un imbécil que no puede vivir sin tu amor... necesito estar contigo...yo te amo Kari..  
  
Kari: -llorando- Yo también te amo TK...  
  
Kari abrazó a TK como queriendo aferrarse a una ilusión para que no se le escapara... cual viento que abraza las copas de los árboles.  
  
TK:-llorando- Ya no aguantaba un minuto mas sin ti...  
  
Se mantuvieron abrazados por un instante, hasta que la luz comenzó a pestañear.  
  
TK: -sonriendo entre lágrimas- ¿Nos vamos a casa?  
  
Kari asintió sin palabras y ambas siluetas se alejaron del lugar.  
  
Davis observó toda la escena con una angustia en la garganta y un grito en los labios... pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo ahí... en la oscuridad de la noche y los vio alejarse.  
  
Davis: -sonriendo mientras lloraba- Bueno.. así son las cosas... unos ganan y otros pierden. Creo que... bueno... creo que finalmente- bajando la cabeza-. No obtendré mi oportunidad ¿no es así?. Me alegro que hayas encontrado tu felicidad Kari.. aunque mi corazón llore por ti.. el ya está acostumbrado y no soportaría verte sufrir. –tocándose el corazón y mirándose el pecho- Bueno amigo... –ahogado en melancolía y sonriéndole tristemente- nos volverá a acompañar la soledad.  
  
Felicidades TK... se que te la mereces mas que yo, ya que al fin y al cabo... de todos modos la hice llorar, y nunca me perdonaré por ello.  
  
Afortunado él que te tiene mi chica... Algunos lloraremos tu partida... pero tu felicidad vale mas que la tristeza del mundo. Se que nunca te tuve, aunque muchas noches me aferré a la posibilidad ... pero que mas da... ya nunca te tendré... Ya de que me vale soñar... si se... se ... que no serán mas que sueños.... sueños irrealizables...  
  
Davis dio media vuelta y procuró continuar su camino ya recorrido.  
  
Davis: -girando la cabeza- (ya sin ver la silueta de Kari y TK) Ah.... lo olvidaba ... adiós Kari... nunca te olvidaré...  
  
El chico metió sus manos congeladas a sus bolsillos y un soplo de viento frío culminó con el murmullo de los labios de Davis y se llevó sus lágrimas hasta el mar. El chico caminó prefiriendo el rumbo del oscuro horizonte, ahogando sus últimas penas y alejándose de la luz... de aquella cálida y suave luz anaranjada... aquella luz que alumbró a "su luz"... la luz anaranjada de aquel farol.  
  
. .............FIN?...........  
  
Autora: Buaaa... de nuevo otro fic triste de este trío...lo siento, pero la escribí y luego la leí... es que me vuelo escribiendo y luego me lo lloro todo sola..asi que aquí lo comparto con ustedes T-T  
  
Esta historia, de todos modos, se la dedico a "Mi Koushiro Yamato quién siempre me "lee"primero y todos los que me apoyan. ^-^ y me dejan REVIEWS!!!!!! 


End file.
